Biological fluids and other types of medical waste often must be collected during surgery or other medical procedures. This is typically accomplished using a medical waste fluid collection cart, which may be part of a medical waste fluid collection and disposal system. After collection, the medical waste and contaminated collection components, such as canister lids, and the like, must be disposed of in accordance with rules and regulations imposed by various government and regulatory organizations. The canisters are then cleaned and disinfected for subsequent use.
In some cases, fluids in the canisters, such as medical waste fluid and/or cleaning/disinfecting fluid may harm the components of the medical waste fluid collection and disposal system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide structures to prevent direct fluid contact with components of the medical waste fluid collection and disposal system in order to prevent corrosion or other adverse effects of components of the system.